


The Stacking Game

by newtmasofficial



Category: The Greatest Showman (2017)
Genre: Canon Era, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-07 22:52:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13445079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newtmasofficial/pseuds/newtmasofficial
Summary: Phillip falls asleep in his office. Anne walks in and finds him and decides to stack things on his face while he sleeps.





	The Stacking Game

**Author's Note:**

> Read on tumblr [here](https://gingwrites.tumblr.com/post/169976232339/the-stacking-game-anne-wheeler-x-phillip-carlyle)

Anne had just finished practicing with W.D., so like she did every day before the show, she snuck up to Phillip’s office to spend some time with him.

Knocking on the door before slowing opening it, she was surprised that Phillip wasn’t as his desk like usual. She quickly glanced around, noticing the man on the couch. He must have stayed out late last night. She knew he and P.T. had gone out for a drink last night, but she didn’t think it had been that late when he had made it back. Apparently it had been if he decided to take a nap in the middle of the day.

Anne took a seat on the chair in front of his desk, set on waiting for Phillip to wake up. She really had nothing better to do, and she really didn’t want to go back to her tent where she would be all by herself.

Ten minutes passed, Phillip still breathing heavily, not moving an inch. Anne was starting to get restless. She didn’t like to sit still for too long. She started tapping her heel, but that wasn’t helping. She got up and sat on the floor in front of Phillip’s face and stared.

Nothing. He was dead to the world. She tried blowing on his face to see if that would wake him up. Her heart picked up when he moved, but all he did was turn onto his back, face towards the ceiling.

Suddenly, Anne got an idea. She’d seen some of the other performers do it on someone who thought it was a smart idea to fall asleep around everybody else.

Anne got up and started looking around Phillip’s office, picking up random items off of his desk and on his shelves. Satisfied, she sat back down in the same place, setting all of her collections around her on the floor.

Making sure Phillip was still asleep, she grabbed the first item, a coin.

Anne very carefully placed the coin on Phillip’s forehead. When he didn’t move, she quietly giggled and looked around for her next item.

A paperclip. She placed that next to the coin. He still didn’t stir.

Next, she grabbed a pencil. She slowly placed it under Phillip’s nose, right above his mouth. Somehow, she was able to make it balance there. Phillip didn’t twitch.

The little address book that Phillip kept on his desk was next. She slowly lowered it on to the tip of Phillip’s nose, careful not to make it fall onto his mouth or eyes and wake him up.

Anne grabbed the little tin cup next. She decided to best place would be on his forehead, even though he already had a coin and a paperclip there. She placed the cup on top them and slowly pulled her hand away.

Right when she breathed out a sigh of relief that the cup had balanced, Phillip breathed in, causing the cup to move slightly, which caused it to fall off it’s very carefully placed position on top of the coin and the paperclip.

The tin cup clattered to the floor, startling both Anne and Phillip. Phillip sat up quickly, causing everything else on his face to go flying into his lap.

“What? What happened?” Phillip asked, looking around to room to find out why he woke up. His eyes landed on Anne, who was hunched over shaking, trying to contain her laughter. “What did you do?”

Anne couldn’t contain it anymore and burst into giggles. Phillip, who was still confused, looked down at his lap to see a coin, paperclip, his address book, and a pencil. He didn’t know how any of those things got there.

“I’m sorry! You were asleep and I was bored,” Anne explained through laughter. “So, I gathered somethings and started stacking them on your face. The cup fell off. That’s what woke you up.”

Phillip was still a little confused, but glad to Anne was in such a good mood. He laid down on his side, propped up on his elbow, facing Anne.

“I love you, you know that, right?” Phillip said.

Anne’s laughter slowly died out as she looked at Phillip.

“I love you, too,” Anne replied. She leaned forward, catching Phillip’s lips in a kiss.

She pulled back after a moment, forehead resting on his.

“Now, scoot over so I can lay down with you.”

Phillip happily complied. The two fell asleep, smiles on their faces.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I know. Very cheesy ending. I can live with it. I hope y'all liked it! Let me know what you think. And, as always, prompts are always open, so send them to me!
> 
> Shameless self-promotion:
> 
> [My writing blog](https://gingwrites.tumblr.com/)
> 
> [My main blog](http://me-myselfandziall.tumblr.com/)
> 
> [My Hamilton blog](http://womenofhamilton.tumblr.com/)


End file.
